Lulu The Cutiest Cat
by Convallaria Middlemist
Summary: Apa jadinya jika kekasihmu bermain main diruang kerjamu dan berakhir menyatu dengan seekor kucing percobaan yang menjadi alter ego kekasihmu? Oh. tentu saja mood kekasihmu akan berubah ubah dan kau akan tau bagaimana stresnya Sehun menghadapi Luhan dan kucing percobaannya yang lepas/YAOI/BOYxBOY/HUNHAN/Slight!CHANBAEK/NC inside/Chaptered/Review For Fast Update


**Lulu The Cutiest Cat**

 **©Ryou Han**

 **All of the story is belongs to me. Except the casts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Seoul, South Korea**

 **Friday, 7 March 2008**

Sepatu basket yang membungkus kakinya tidak lagi menimbulkan bunyi saat Luhan berjalan― _mengendap―_ di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Tidak ada hiasan. Hanya ruangan berwarna putih yang membosankan yang berisi cairan berwarna warni yang menimbulkan bau yang tajam luar biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik. Selain siluet seorang lelaki duapuluh-an yang terlihat asyik bermain main dengan cairan cairan berbahaya itu

Langkah kakinya terhenti di belakang lelaki itu. Lalu mengintip pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu. _Menurutnya_ , cairan cairan itu seperti mainan anak anak dan lelaki di depannya ini sangat kekanakan dengan bermain dengan cairan itu. Tak dirasakannya. Nafasnya sedari tadi mengusik ketenangan si lelaki karena menggelitik leher pucatnya.

"Luhan, Kenapa kau berdiri disitu?"

Setelah menghela nafas singkat, Sehun berbalik dan menghadap Luhan. Menatap manik rusa pada lelaki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sehun tidak bisa bekerja jika ada siapapun atau bunyi apapun di laboratorium miliknya. Lagipula _hei_ ―Bagaimana bocah ini bisa masuk?. Seingatnya ia sudah mengunci pintu laboratoriumnya dan ada pengamanan sandi untuk membuka kuncinya.

"Aku menunggumu di pertandingan. Kenapa tidak datang?"

"Lantas kenapa aku harus datang, Lu," Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pekerjaannya sangat banyak dan lelaki manisnya itu sedari kemarin merengek menyuruhnya menonton pertandingan basketnya. Untuk menunjukkan kehebatannya katanya

"Kau itu kekasihku! Aku ingin kau datang! Dasar menyebalkan!" Teriak Luhan. Suara tinggi dan kerasnya bergaung di ruangan Sehun. Menggetarkan cairan kimia yang tersusun di rak. Dan membuat telinga Sehun berdengung.

"Kau selalu begitu! Aku sibuk ini, sibuk itu. Sebenarnya kau itu lebih cinta kepada siapa hah?! Aku? Cairan warna warni kekanakanmu itu?!" Lanjutnya kesal lalu berjongkok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sifat manjanya keluar saat marah.

Itulah Luhan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tenang _shawty_. Aku hanya mencintaimu,"

"..Dan kimia sebenarnya" Bisiknya berusaha sepelan mungkin

Luhan tersenyum. Ia tak mendengar lanjutan perkataan Sehun tadi. Yang ia tahu. **Sehun-Hanya-Mencintainya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengusap rambut coklat madu Luhan untuk menidurkan si mungil itu. Halus dan lembut. Aroma _vanilla_ -nya terasa manis di indra penciuman Sehun. Manis dan _merangsang_. Ya, _merangsang_. _Merangsang_ Sehun untuk selalu menjadi pelindung Luhan kapanpun, dimanapun, dan dari siapapun.

Karena Sehun menyayangi Luhan―Tidak, Sehun mencintai Luhan dan Sehun percaya, **Luhan juga sangat mencintainya**

Sekarang ini Luhan berada di pangkuan Sehun. Berada di apartemen Sehun yang berada sepuluh blok dari rumahnya. Memang tidak terlalu jauh karena itulah orangtua Luhan tidak pernah khawatir. Karena Luhan aman.

Sehun adalah rekan kerja _baba_ Luhan dan dulu pernah menjadi asisisten _baba_ Luhan. Tentu saja _baba_ Luhan sangat mengenal Sehun dan begitu pula Sehun sangat mengenal Luhan dan _baba_ Luhan. Sesekali _baba_ Luhan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian karena ada pekerjaan mendadak karena ada pekerjaan di luar negeri. Dan saat itu tiba tiba Sehun akan tiba di depan kamar Luhan dan mengetuk kamar Luhan dengan suara ketukan yang menurut Luhan sangat lembut dan membuat hatinya meleleh. Melankolis sekali.

Tentu saja _baba_ Luhan sudah mengetahui hubungan Sehun dan Luhan, namun beliau membiarkannya. _Baba_ Luhan sangat percaya pada Sehun. Tapi, hari itu juga Sehun dipecat. Alasannya adalah karena jika masih bekerja mereka dapat lebih banyak bertemu dan Sehun tidak fokus dalam bekerja. Selain itu, _baba_ Luhan berfikir jika Sehun terus bekerja pada keluarga Luhan. Sehun tidak akan pernah maju. Ia akan terus mendapatkan pengalaman yang hampir sama setiap harinya. Dan diluar sana, banyak pengalaman sedang menanti Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah cantik yang sudah tertidur. Dengkurannya sangat halus sampai tak terdengar. Mata rusanya yang tertutup di hiasi bulu mata lentik. Luhan yang manly itu mitos. Luhan itu cantik.

Setelah mengamati wajah porselen Luhan yang nyaris tanpa cacat. Sehun menggendong Luhan ke dalam tempat tidur Sehun. Tempat tidur Sehun tidak terlalu besar ataupun sempit. Hanya muat untu 2-3 orang saja. Berbalut seprai berwarna _black-white_ dengan gambar rusa berwarna hitam di beberapa sisi. Itu kado pemberian Luhan natal tahun lalu. Katanya agar Luhan merasa lebih nyaman tidur di _apartemen_ Sehun. Alasan macam apa itu.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Tuan Lu, _Baba_ Luhan mengadakan jamuan makan malam sederhana―menurut Tuan Lu―di rumahnya. Beliau mengundang beberapa rekan kerjanya dan tentu saja Sehun termasuk didalamnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan girang bukan kepalang. Rasanya ia ingin menggigit putus ekor Monggu―Anjing kesayangan Kai, sepupu Luhan― saking senangnya.

Sejak dua jam lalu, Luhan mempersiapkan segalanya. Mandi, keramas, memakai _body scrub_ , _body lotion,_ krim wajah, dan lain lain yang tidak digunakan lelaki _manly_ lain. Bahkan apa yang dilakukan sekarang tidak pernah bisa di kategorikan lelaki _manly_. Ia menguncir _apple hair_ rambutnya, dan berdiri telanjang di depan kaca sambil terus memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan. Beberapa _tuxedo_ tergeletak di tempat tidurnya, meja nakasnya, dan tidak sedikit juga yang berada di lantai dan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena terus di lempar oleh Luhan karena frustasi

Luhan mengacak rambutnya hingga karet rambutnya lepas dan rambutnya berantakan. Oh tentu saja banyak rambutnya banyak yang rontok. Jangan lupa kalau Luhan itu seorang lelaki. Tenaganya tentu saja kuat berbeda dengan Baekhyun―Sahabat dekat Luhan yang sangat dekat sampai terlalu dekat dengan Luhan bahkan rumah mereka bersebelahan― ia bahkan tidak bisa membuka segel air mineral yang mengharuskan Chanyeol―Sahabat (terpaksa) Baekhyun yang selalu dimintai membuka segel air mineral, mengangkat kursi, dan memakaikan sepatu―membukakan segelnya dimanapun ia berada. Sungguh kawan, jangan pernah mau menjadi sahabat Baekhyun. Dia itu selalu melakukan perbudakan kepada sahabatnya.

Oh! Luhan baru ingat kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hari ini akan datang. Apa Luhan meminta tolong kepada mereka saja ya? Kalau dipikir pikir boleh juga. Yang penting bertindak dulu setelah itu berfikir. Itu prinsip Luhan.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di bawah selimut _Ironman_ miliknya. Lalu menghubungi Baekhyun. Tidak sampai Luhan berkedip, suara cempreng khas Baekhyun terdengar.

"Hey Baek, sedang apa sekarang?" Sejenak Luhan berbasa basi

"Aku bersiap untuk jamuan makan malam di rumahmu, dan ponselku berdering tepat setelah aku selesai berdandan"

Luhan tersenyum senang, artinya Baekhyun sekarang sudah berangkat ke rumah sebelah utara rumahnya―rumah Luhan

"Oh, ehem.. Baek, boleh minta tolong?"

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa berdandan? Ada Sehun nanti? Tenang aku sudah sampai di rumahmu, sekarang buka pintu kamarmu"

"Apa?" Mendadak otak Luhan kosong. Tadi Baekhyun bilang sudah selesai tapi tidak bilang sudah berangkat. Lagipula kenapa secepat itu? Bukankah rumah keluarga Lu dan keluarga Byun terpisah dinding tinggi dan gerbang depan Luhan, semudah itukah melewatinya. Acara masih 1 jam lagi. Seharusnya tidak ada yang masuk dan keluar rumah. Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang?

 **Cklek**

Luhan kelabakan. Ponselnya terlempar mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ingat? Dia sedang telanjang!

"Lu, sudahlah kau tidak perlu panik seperti itu. Aku sering mengintipmu di kamar mandi saat kita mau keluar bersama."

Luhan terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Ia berhasil menemukan _boxer_ nya dan memakainya tadi. Tepat saat Baekhyun masuk kamarnya. Tapi tunggu. Mengintip? Mandi? Baekhyun selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Tapi kejutan yang seperti ini. Namanya bukan kejutan. Wajah Luhan memerah. Antara malu dan kesal. Dia tidak bisa marah karena Baekhyun tidak akan mau membantunya jika ia marah.

"Jadi.. Kau perlu aku untuk apa?"

"Ehem.. Baek aku ingin kau.."

.

.

.

Suasana jamuan makan yang elegan berlangsung dengan lancar dan para tamu undangan juga kelihatannya merasa senang. Kecuali seorang lelaki muda yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah mencari lelaki manisnya. Ini sudah setengah jam sejak berlangsungnya pesta dan lelaki manisnya itu belum datang. Segelas anggur yang dibawanya terus dimainkannya mengobati rasa bosannya karena sepertinya, lelaki manisnya itu masih marah karena ia tidak datang di pertandingan basketnya

Memang, setelah Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya di _apartemen_ Sehun, Luhan langsung mandi dan mengobrak abrik lemari pakaian Sehun mencari kaos yang sekiranya pas untuk dipakainya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena pakaian Sehun tidak ada yang muat di tubuh mungilnya. Setelahnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengambil sepotong pakaian kebesaran milik Sehun lalu tanpa berkata kata Luhan berlalu untuk pulang.

Mata elang Sehun masih awas memandang sekitarnya kalau kalau si mungil itu terjebak diantara para Ilmuwan di jamuan makan malam ini. Dan matanya membulat tak percaya melihat apa yang di lihatnya. Luhan? Itu Luhan 'kan?

Ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Luhan mengecat rambutnya? Menjadi hitam? Lalu ia memakai _eyeliner_? Luhan yang mengagung agungkan kata _manly_ dalam dirinya itu sekarang.. Memakai eyeliner? Tunggu.. tunggu.. Bibir _plum_ Luhan? Kenapa jadi terlihat sangat empuk dan err.. basah? Semua perpaduan pakaian yang dipakai Luhan. Itu entah kenapa pas sekali?! Luhan terlihat **sempurna**

Sehun kehilangan kata katanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Ya Tuhan.. LUHAN MANIS SEKALI!

Di sisi lain Luhan merasa bingung dan malu. Baekhyun benar benar tega. Luhan sekarang merasa seperti wanita. Ini menjijikkan. Apalagi ia meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja setelah indra visualnya menangkap bayangan Chanyeol yang mengobrol dengan sepupu Luhan, Kai. Mata Luhan menelusur puluhan tamu undangan ayahnya yang kebanyakan orang tua berjanggut putih dan sedikit emm.. botak.

' _Seharusnya Sehun terlihat mencolok diantara orang orang tua ini'_ Pikirnya

Dan benar saja. Sosok tampan berwajah tegas itu terlihat sangat sangat **sangat** tampan. Dibalut _tuxedo_ berwarna putih yang senada dengan warna kulit yang pucat. Tubuhnya yang tegap semakin terlihat gagah dengan _tuxedo_ nya. Luhan melupakan Baekhyun dan akan menghajarnya nanti setelah selesai dengan Sehunnya yang tampan.

Dengan langkah yang dibuat sok tegas. Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun. Disambarnya 2 gelas _juice_ dari maid yang berkeliling untuk menawarkan makanan. Luhan tersenyum menawan―yang sialnya menjadi _cute_ ― saat tinggal 5 langkah mendekati Sehun. Lalu memberikan minumannya dengan gaya elegan yang _cute_.

Sehun yang ternganga dengan penampilan kekasihnya, semakin ternganga dengan kemampuan kekasihnya menggabungkan gaya elegan dan _cute_. Kalian tentu tau kalau elegan dan _cute_ tidak kohesi. Jika Luhan berhasil menggabungkannya berarti dia sangat luar biasa.

"Sehunnie hyung, Ini untukmu. Minuman untukmu" Ujarnya tersenyum tipis

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Menerima _juice_ yang diberikan Luhan dan mengangkat satu sisi bibir tipisnya membalas senyuman Luhan. Si mungil menjerit dalam hati. Bagaimana Sehunnya bisa setampan itu?!. Secepat frekuensi indra audio kelelawar, Luhan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun lalu tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Sehun merasa jantungnya naik ke tenggorokannya. Mendadak ia sesak nafas dan tidak bisa berpikir apa apa. Sebut saja Sehun―Dengan otak jeniusnya―idiot. Hanya dengan sebuah kecupan dari seorang anak yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia bisa _blank_.

Wah,wah, Oh Sehun. Tampaknya Luhan sudah berhasil menghancurkan sel sel dalam otakmu dalam sekejap.

Beberapa menit Sehun terdiam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminum _juice_ nya. Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang berkilau dengan _eyeliner_ yang dipoles terlalu tebal di kelopak matanya. _Eyeliner_ itu sebenarnya tidak membuat Luhan tampak buruk. Hanya saja, menurut Sehun. Luhan lebih cantik apa adanya walau saat ini dia sangat cantik.

"Eum.. Hyung"

Tatapan kagum Sehun berubah tanya melihat Luhan menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan _juice_ _strawberry_ berwarna merah keunguan yang menjadi objek pandangan lelaki manisnya tersebut. Sehun merasa mungkin _juice_ Luhan tidak enak. Tapi, jika _juice_ nya tidak enak. Kenapa Luhan memanggil Sehun? Bukannya memanggil _maid_ yang membuat _juice_ itu dan menyuruh _maid_ nya membuatkannya lagi?

"Bisakah kau menemaniku tidur hari ini?"

Sehun terdiam. Sudah lama ia tidak bermalam di rumah Luhan. 3 bulan yang lalu adalah terakhir Sehun bermalam di rumah sejak Sehun dipecat dari pekerjaannya menjadi asisten _baba_ Luhan. Jika Luhan menyuruhnya bermalam di rumahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mendapat ijin bermalam? Tidak mungkin ia langsung menyusup ke kamar Luhan dengan resiko ketahuan dan kehilangan restu menikah dari orangtua Luhan. Lalu bagaimana?

.

.

.

Luhan asyik bermain dengan robot buatan Kai di kamarnya. Setelah jamuan makan malam selesai. Sehun membantu membereskan barang barang sehingga terlalu larut untuk pulang dan _baba_ Luhan memaksanya menginap di rumah Luhan. Oh tentu saja itu hanya modus Sehun agar bisa tidur dengan Luhan. Dan Oh sekali lagi. Karena dia berhasil

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan bosan. Apa ini yang ia dapatkan untuk keringatnya membantu membereskan sisa jamuan makan? Hey Sehun bisa saja pergi begitu jamuan makan selesai karena puluhan _maid_ di rumah Luhan bisa membereskannya. Tapi Sehun membantunya karena Luhan. Alih alih mengatakan terima kasih dengan senyum kekanakan khasnya dan berakhir mendesah di ranjang. Luhan malah mengacuhkannya. Tidak menganggapnya ada sama sekali.

Oh Kai. Terima kasih atas robotnya. Aku akan _membalas_ lain kali.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di ranjang empuk milik Luhan. Hawa dingin _Air Conditioner_ kamar Luhan menyapa indra perabanya membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Luhan masih asyik dengan robotnya. Mengacuhkan Sehun yang kedinginan di balik tubuhnya.

"Hey Lu. Naikkan suhu _AC_ nya. Atau kalau perlu matikan saja mesin sialan itu" Gerutu Sehun berharap mendapat perhatian Luhan.

"Pergi saja kalau tidak mau dingin di kamarku. Aku terbiasa dengan suhu yang rendah. Jangan mengaturku"

Tapi, Sehun salah. Ia lupa kalau mulut Luhan itu sangat tajam.

Mata Sehun berkilat menahan amarahnya yang sebenarnya sudah mendorong keluar daritadi. Dan Jawaban Luhan membuatnya berada di puncaknya. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan untuk tidak menarik rambut Luhan untuk meneriakinya bahwa dia disini untuk Luhan. Dia disini karena Luhan memintanya untuk menemaninya. Dan apa yang ia dapat?!

"Tarik kembali kata katamu Luhan."

"Apa?"

"Tarik kembali kata katamu. Menyuruhku pergi dan melarangku mengaturmu."

Aura disekitar Sehun menggelap. Luhan merasakannya, tapi ia tidak mau kalah di setiap perdebatannya dengan Sehun. Jadi, Luhan membalasnya. Kali ini dengan menatap mata Sehun nyalang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau merasakan dingin di kamarku maka pergi―"

Luhan menciut. Tatapan Sehun benar benar gelap dan tajam. Bahkan tatapan itu bisa digambarkan dapat memotong anggota tubuh seseorang hingga menjadi _steak_ atau dapat melumatkan manusia menjadi sosis.

"Lah.." Lanjut Luhan lirih.

Selanjutnya Luhan mengerang mendapati tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh Sehun. Tatapan Sehun masih sama. Dan Luhan mulai menyesal telah menantang Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun.. Maaf" Lirihnya gemetar merasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya

Sehun menelusur sekeliling kamar Luhan mencari tali yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengikat tangan Luhan. Dan pilihan Sehun jatuh pada dasi yang dipakainya tadi selama acara. Sehun segera mengambil dasinya dan melempar Luhan keatas ranjang. Luhan meringis dan mengaduh pelan sebelum sadar ia harus segera pergi dan beranjak sebelum tubuhnya merasakan amarah Sehun.

Tentu saja Sehun lebih cepat. Sehun mengangkat tangan Luhan keatas dan mengikatnya kuat kuat di kepala ranjang. Luhan menjerit. Tapi Sehun seakan tuli. Sehun merobek _t-shirt_ Luhan menyisakan rasa panas di tubuh Luhan. Sehun tersenyum gila saat melihat tubuh putih mulus Luhan tersaji dihadapannya menunggu untuk _disantap._ Luhan bergidik ngeri mencoba melepaskan ikatan Sehun yang sialnya begitu kuat.

Sehun tidak suka _santapan_ nya bergerak gerak selain mencoba mencari pelampiasan nikmat karena ulahnya. Sehun menggeram tertahan. Matanya kembali berkilau marah. Sehun mengambil robot yang sedari tadi dimainkan Luhan untuk mengacuhkannya. Lalu menunjukkannya didepan Luhan.

"Xiao Lu." Katanya dingin dan penuh amarah. Namun ada setitik kesan tak terkontrol didalamnya. Sebut saja. Gila.

"Apa." Lanjutnya terpotong. Meraih dagu Luhan untuk dihadapkan dengan wajahnya.

"Kau. Suka. Dengan. Robot. Ini?"

Sehun memotong kalimatnya perkata. Dan memberi kesan dalam pada Luhan. Amarah yang dalam. Dengan wajah yang masih datar dan tenang.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Pikirnya, jika jujur. Sehun akan menaruh robotnya kembali dan melepaskannya. Namun, Luhan salah. Kilatan dimata Sehun semakin nampak. Dan Sehun buta.

"AKKHHH!"

Luhan tidak dapat melukiskan sebagaimana perih saat robot _eve_ berbentuk setengah lonjong itu mengoyak _lubang_ nya. Diameter kepala robot itu sekitar 5 cm. Sehun memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan kedalam _lubang_ kering Luhan. Tanpa _lube_. Tanpa pemanasan. Sehun tentu saja kesulitan memasukkannya karena _lubang_ Luhan sangat menutup rapat dan kaki Luhan yang terus bergerak kesana kemari.

Hey Jongin. Sungguh. Terima kasih atas robotnya.

"SEHUN! HENTIKAN! SAKIT! ARGH!"

Tangis Luhanpun pecah. Tangannya memerah karena ia terus meronta mencari pelampiasan untuk rasa sakit di bagian selatannya. Belum lagi, Sehun belum terlihat menyerah memasukkan robot _eve_ itu kedalam _lubang_ nya. Sehun terus memasukkan robot itu hingga tinggal bagian bawah robotnya yang mengerucut.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari robot yang sedari tadi didorongnya memasuki Luhan. Luhan mendesah lega walau masih merasa perih di _lubang_ nya. Apalagi robot berdiameter 5 cm itu masih bersarang di tersenyum miring. Entah kenapa merasa puas melihat Luhan menjerit dan memohon kepadanya.

"Apa kau masih menyukai robotnya?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan

Luhan terdiam. Wajahnya memerah menahan rasa sakit dan ia merasa _lubang_ nya robek. Air matanya masih jatuh membasahi pipinya yang sekarang terlihat merah. Itu bukan karena malu kawan. Rahang Sehun kembali mengeras melihat Luhan yang masih melawannya. Sehun meraih _remote control_ robot yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Lalu mencoba menggerakkan tangan robot untuk merentang. Tentu saja secara otomatis melebarkan _lubang_ Luhan

"ARGHHHH! SEHUNN!"

Pekikan Luhan semakin menjadi membuat Sehun semakin gencar menggerak gerakkan robot _eve_ dengan _remote control_ ditangannya. Tentu sudah diduga. _Lubang_ Luhan mengeluarkan darah. Remasan dari dinding rektum Luhan membuat robot yang bergerak gerak―walau tak berhasil―itu remuk dan menimbulkan sengatan listrik dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Nggh.."

"Oh. Kau suka? Xiao Lu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat dan menggeleng. Luhan hanya ingin semuanya berakhir. Akan tetapi, ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah ereksi. Ia ingin dipuaskan. Bukan dengan sengatan listrik ringan dari robot yang remuk. Juga bukan dari alat apapun. Ia ingin penis Sehun.

Sehun tertawa. Wajah Luhan yang ketakutan sangat lucu. Dan Sehun menyukainya. Sehun menyukai apapun tentang Luhan. Sehun mendengus melihat robot yang remuk didalam Luhan yang berkedut. Ia mengeluarkan robot itu dan membuangnya. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Tapi ereksinya masih sakit. Ia masih ingin dipuaskan oleh Sehun.

"Se-erg.. Hun-hyung.. Tolong"

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

 _Sepertinya amarahnya sudah terlupakan,_ Luhan mengulum senyumnya.

"Tolong.. Puaskan aku" Mohonnya memandang Sehun dan ereksinya bergantian.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Kilatan dimatanya hilang entah kemana. Ia bergerak menindih Luhan. Menatap mata Luhan. Menyiratkan seberapa besar ia mencintai Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir _plum_ milik Luhan. Menyatukannya merasakan lembut dan manis bibir Luhan. Menjilat dan menghisap bibir Luhan membawa Luhan larut dalam setiap detik percumbuan mereka. Melesakkan lidahnya masuk untuk membawa Luhan kedalam permainannya yang panas dan bergairah. Saling melilit berbagi saliva. Menghisap saliva manis Luhan yang terasa di indra perasanya. Lalu melepasnya saat Luhan mulai kehabisan nafas.

Sebenarnya libido Sehun sudah naik sejak tadi. Namun Sehun menahannya menunggu Luhan memohon padanya. Oh dan Luhan datang padanya. Itu menyenangkan. Sehun tidak akan menunggu lagi, ia mengecap rasa kulit Luhan. Menghisap dan sesekali menggigit. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tonjolan merah muda milik Luhan. Lalu memilin dan mencubitnya.

"Anghh.. Hyungh.."

Desahan Luhan keluar tak terkendali. Entah kenapa ia melupakan rasa sakitnya dan bebannya terangkat begitu saja. Lidah Sehun dengan ahli menelusuri lehernya meninggalkan _kissmark_ dan semakin turun hingga satu _nipple_ nya yang tidak dikuasai oleh tangan Sehun. Sehun menjilat _nipple_ nya, menggesekkan giginya di tonjolan merah muda tersebut dan menggigitnya.

"Hyunghh.. Ahh.. Lagihh.. AKH"

Luhan memekik saat Sehun menggigit _nipple_ nya dengan gemas. Luhan merasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Bagi Sehun, pekikan nikmat Luha adalah melodi yang indah ditelinganya. Terdengar melankolis tapi begitulah yang Sehun rasakan.

"Uhh.. P-peniskuhh Hyunghh"

Luhan mengomando Sehun untuk memanjakan penisnya yang sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh Sehun. Sehun tersenyum. _Ini waktunya membalas dendam._

"Pergi saja kalau tidak mau bermain dengan permainanku. Aku ingin bermain seperti ini. Jangan mengaturku"

Luhan membelalak. _Sialan Oh Sehun. Apa apaan dia membalas disaat seperti ini?! Ereksiku sangat sakit._

"Kauhh sial-ahh-an.. Akuhh kesakitan. Angghh.. Dan kau-hh bercandahh di-ahh saat seperti nghh ini?!"

"Oh.. Aku juga kedinginan. Kau tidak mengurusku. Kenapa aku mengurusmu?"

Selanjutnya terdengar gerutuan dan makian kesal dari Luhan karena Sehun terus menggodanya. Dan dibalas dengan kata 'menarik sekali' yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun yang masih berkuasa di atas Luhan.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi menusuk kelopak mata Luhan memaksa si empunya membuka matanya. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Kemarin ia bermain beronde ronde dengan Sehun hingga pukul tiga dini hari. Untung saja hari ini sekolah libur. Kalau tidak. Entah bagaimana nasibnya di tangan _baba_ nya karena terlambat bangun. Ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok tampan yang seharusnya tertidur di sampingnya. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun disana. Hanya dirinya, memakai piyama _baby blue_ yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

 _Apa ini dari Sehun?,_ pikirnya merona membayangkan Sehun dengan _gentle_ nya memakaikan piyama padanya.

Luhan lantas memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mencoba beranjak. Sakit dibagian selatannya mungkin tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan. Tapi, ia harus. Ia harus menemui Sehun dan bertanya tentang piyamanya.

.

.

.

Dengan pakaian favoritnya. Luhan berjalan perlahan ke _lab_ Sehun yang berada dua blok dari sekolahnya. Dekat dengan _apartemen_ Sehun sekitar 100 meter. 10 blok bukan jarak yang jauh jika berlari dengan kaki atletis Luhan. Tapi dengan bagian bawah yang baru saja dibobol orang kesetanan. Itu seperti berjalan ke kampung halamannya―China

Sesampainya di _lab_ Sehun. Pintu _lab_ nya setengah terbuka, jadi Luhan langsung menerobos masuk. Namun, ia tak mendapati siapapun disana. Tidak ada Sehun. Kemana perginya kekasih tampannya itu? Beberapa menit Luhan menunggu. Sehun tidak kembali. Luhan mencoba bermain dengan kucing putih yang digunakan Sehun untuk percobaan. Bermain tanpa mengingat mereka berada di _lab_. Mereka berlari melupakan rasa sakit di bagian selatannya, saling mengejar. Hingga..

JDAK

PYAR

Luhan menabrak meja hingga beberapa cairan diatasnya jatuh dan membasahi tubuh Luhan dan kucing putih tersebut. Luhan berteriak takut saat muncul kabut beraneka warna di sekitarnya. Dilihatnya kucing yang bermain dengannya pingsan kehabisan nafas. Fokus mata Luhan mengabur. Ia berfikir ia akan mati. Luhan menangis. Takut jika ia akan benar benar mati.

Disisi lain. Sehun yang baru keluar membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan cemilan di supermarket terkejut ketika mengingat ia lupa mengunci pintu _lab_ nya. Sebenarnya bukan apa apa, tapi kekasihnya yang pecicilan iti bisa saja sudah berada di _lab_ nya―mengingat ia pergi tanpa pamit―dan membuat kekacauan.

Sehun segera berlari menuju _lab_ nya dan saat ia berhasil masuk ke dalam. Ia menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya. Apa matanya menipunya? Ini tidak mungkin.

"Lu-LUHAN?!"

― _To Be Continued―_

Author Note's :

Hai Semua?

Saya datang dengan _Fanfic_ pertama saya **Lulu The Cutest Cat**. FF ini nggak panjang kok. Kira kira Cuma 8-9 an chapter. Saya udah nulis plotnya sampai end btw. Dan FF ini saya persembahin buat tiga sahabat saya. Dan semua readers tentunya.

FF ini tentu saja ada karena otak absurd saya yang terus mantengin fanart fanart Luhan yang unyu/? jadi maklum kalo ceriatanya absurd. Biasa. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya/eh?

Saya akan publish chapter 2. 3 atau 4 hari lagi. Kalau tugasnya nggak numpuk. Saya ini tipe siswa yang suka nunda nunda tugas soalnya.

 **BIG THANKS TO. Fanina Salsabila. Kharisma. Syahrina Magfira. For Everything**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
